bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inura Yamanosuke
Inura Yamanosuke (山之助 戌等, Yamanosuke Inura) is a Shinigami and a member of the current generation of the Muika. Appearance Like all members of the Yamanosuke family, Inura possesses fiery-red hair and light-colored eyes, his eyes being amber in coloration. His red hair is cut short and ruffled in appearance, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as possessing sideburns. He has no significant markings or piercings save a small silver hoop earring on the pinnea of his left ear. He wears a black leather jacket with a dark fur hood which conceals the majority of his clothing save for the bottom of his black pants and his black shoes. Personality Inura presents as a very complex being, one who is difficult to understand and at times appears to suffer from a mood disorder or even a God complex. Presenting himself as a kind, light-hearted person, his true personality reveals itself at times as an arrogant, self-centered control freak. He seems to care little for the well-being of others, only appearing to befriend people to use them as pawns for his own selfish ambitions. While he is a very intelligent being, he lacks the proper social etiquette needed for him to be able to interact nicely with other people. Possessing dry humor and a sarcastic wit, he claims to be a jokester at heart, albeit with his jokes leaning more on the disrespectful end than the comedic end. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Inura's reiatsu is truly immense, comparing to no other Shinigami but that of Byakkō, who is rumored to have been his past life. Inura's reiatsu has been described as "heavy", "overwhelming" and "powerful". When released, it is pure black in coloration, described as feeling as if "one were looking at the shadow of a shadow". Inura's reiatsu is extremely powerful, being able to crush any being simply by them being in his presence. His very presence causes even the most skilled Shinigami to lose their breath, and is capable of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion. With no visible effort, he has been shown to bring a legion of Shinigami down to their knees with only the slightest release of his Reiatsu. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances, and has the tendency of making people feel the very emotions of fear and dread, almost as if impending doom was upon them. Inura himself describes his reiatsu as "evil" and "unholy" in nature. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Inura is highly skilled in the art of zanjutsu. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. Inura's fighting style does not involve heavy swings of his blade nor does it require tremendous fotwork. Rather, it involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. inura himself refers to it as a "dance". His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. He is ambidextrous and can change his fighting style at a whim — keeping his opponents unsure as to his next move. Tactical with his blade, Inura is able to draw his opponents in, fooling them into believing that they have the advantage over him before striking the fatal blow. Flash Steps Master: Inura is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern his presence in an area until he himself makes his presence known. Inura is incredibly agile and shifty with his Flash Step, being able to completely slip through human radars and a Shinigami's reiatsu tracking and senses and attack before they realize that Inura even exists in that location. He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. His reflexes are at his peak, and he's almost never caught by surprise. Offensively, he is shown able to keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Kidō Expert: Inura possesses some knowledge of Kidō use, although he is not proficient enough to be able to utilize high-level Kidō in actual combat. Deeming offensive Kidō a "waste of time", he utilizes Kidō instead for the strategic benefits it may give him. Master of Manipulation: Perhaps Inura's greatest trait is his ability to deceive and manipulate others into doing his work for him. Possessing very eloquent speech and an intimidating appearance, Inura is intelligent enough to utilize his gifts into having people do his work for him. Inura inspires fear and awe in people, and as such is looked to as a leader or a supervisor. Inura has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes not only to fighting but to other aspects of the world. He takes time to analyze his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. Inura has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Zanpakutō Daitokumyō (大威徳明王, Conqueror of Death) is the name of Inura's zanpakutō. Unlike most zanpakutō, the entire sword is silhouetted, at all times; as a result, it has no definite appearance, always appearing with a strong, unholy aura around it. The blade, despite appearing to be made from shadows, can block a zanpakutō efficiently and break it upon contact. However, any attack aimed towards the blade will be "eaten" by the blade itself, increasing it's strength. The sheath is black with red prayer paper wrapped around it. There has been noted to be a devilish chill given off by the sword, causing even the most powerful of Shinigami to fear the blade, even when it's sealed. It's true appearance is unknown even to Inura. : Jinnō Shōtōki (神皇正統記, Chronicles of the Authentic Lineages of the Divine Emperors): This allows him to manipulate shadows in the form of tentacles which slitter on the ground to posses living creatures in his surroundings. When these shadows have reached the target, Inura gains total control of the opponent. The more "tentacles" he creates or the farther he goes, the less is the effect. Persons with an exceptionally strong will or massive amounts of reiatsu can negate this technique, but still at the cost of much energy. the shadow's form can be manipulated to wrap around the sword, causing extremely aggravated damage with a single stroke or even fatal cuts with a simple flick of the sword or even be fired in energy bursts which have the potential to cause serious harm to the opponent. * Shikai: Released by the command, "Pray" (呪う, norō); Daitokumyō's appearance does not change dramatically, but the release is accompanied with an enormous outward pressure, creating a sort of explosion with Inura in the epicenter, pushing anything and anyone away from him. The outburst of reiatsu that accompanies the release can even be felt across the different worlds, as shown when Yeoshin, who was in the Soul Society at the time, noticed Daitokumyō's release in the Human World. :Shikai Special Ability: Daitukumyō's Shikai has the ability to project mental images into the minds of his opponents, which are far more powerful then normal ones. These images are flawless and practically indistinguishable from reality, causing the opponent to generally not notice when the illusions have started or ended. As an example, during Inura's defection, he was able to let the 6th Division captain believe that he was facing numerous clones of Inura, allowing the real Inura to stab him in the back. A second, more uncommon use of Daitokumyō's powers is to "shift" Inura's mind to another body. While in this body, he cannot use any of his normal powers, and the real Inura is left in a comatose state. When the body is killed or whenever Inura wants to, his mind returns to his normal body, regaining his powers. This ability can only be performed with dead bodies, and the used body falls apart in ashes after it's usage. His sword does not only focus on mental images, but it focuses on any type of image itself. :* Mikotai Fudōmyō (尊体不動明王, the image of the immovable); A technique that allows Inura to separate his mind and body. He has shown different uses of this technique. By "moving" his mind to a specific location, ie. thinking about a place, he can force his body to follow, granting him a form of teleportation which is outclassed by almost no one. He can even affect and deny reality itself with his mind, and can deny any attack that is landed at him by simply thinking that he's not wounded. However, Inura can only affect himself, as his mind alone cannot wield a sword or affect the surroundings. Nevertheless, this technique makes Inura almost invincible. True to it's name, the technique can make Inura "immovable", being able to stand up and let through any attack as long as he thinks abut himself as unharmed and intangible. * Bankai: Daitokumyō '(金剛物凄い, ''Blightful Diamond): Unlike many other Zanpakutō, Daitokumyō possesses a release command in order to utilize its Bankai. This unique structure means that Inura did not undergo regulated training in order to unlock his Bankai. Released by the command "Terminate death" (切る死, kirushi), the prayer sheets that surround the sheath of the blade are "eaten" by the shadows surrounding Daitokumyō, along with the sheath of the blade. The blade grows bigger in size albeit the appearance of the sword remains the same, as a shadowy blade with a deep red aura emanating from the blade. :Bankai Special Ability:''' Not entirely known.